kinomoto naruto & uzumaki sakura
by spider-boy
Summary: sakura kinomoto y uzumaki naruto despiertan una mañana dandose cuenta de que han cambiado de cuerpos...y no parece que vayan a regresar pornto a sus respectivos mundos
1. Chapter 1

existen miles y miles de dimenciones en este universo, cada una separada de la otra por una delgada linea la cual las mantiene a todas en perfecto equilibrio...pero...¿que pasa cuando este delgado equilibrio se rompe ocasionando que las almas de 2 personas que habitan en 2 diferentes dimenciones traspasen esa delgada linea?

era un dia como cualquier otro para uzumaki naruto...claro de no ser porque el lugar en el que acababa de despertar no s eparecia en nada a su cuarto

-¿eh?...¿donde demonios estoy?-

se pregunto naruto mientars observaba el cuarto...se veia muy diferente...demaciado...¿rosa?

-algo me dice que este no es mi cuarto dattebayo-

el uzumaki s elevanto d ela cama y camino por ese extraño lugar para darse cuenta de algo mas

-¿are?...esta no es mi ropa-

dijo el uzumaki mientars miraba como tenia puesta una pijama un tanto...fememnina

-algo muy raro esta pasando aqui dattebayo...-

dijo naruto el cual exploraba ese extraño cuarto

-¿que rayos esta pasando aqui?-

se pregunto naruto para depsues caminar enfrente dele spejo y contemplar con horro su reflejo

-¿¡NAAAANIIIIII!?-

dijo naruto horrorizado al darse cuenta de que el reflejo que se veia en el espejo no era el suyo sino el de sakura kinomoto...pero ¿como era esto posible¿como es que el estaba en el cuerpo y la dimencion de aquella niña? varias pregunats rondaban la mente del joven uzumaki pero...si el estaba en el cuerpo de sakura...eso significaba que...

-¿¡donde estoooy!? TTTT-

lloraba sakura kinomoto quien habia despertado en un lugar muy extraño, no tenia ni idea de en donde se encontarab pero de lo que estaba segura era de que ese no era su cuarto

-¿kero-chan?...¿touya?...¿tomoyo-chan?...¿donde estan todos?-

seguia llorando sakura mientras se levantaba de la cama y exploraba ese extraño lugar

-...¿que esta pasando?...esta no es mi habitacion...y esta...esta no es mi pijama-

dijo la niña al darse cuenta de que vestia una pijama gris con un simpatico gorro color negro con ojos y dientes color blanco

-algo...algo muy extraño esta pasando aqui...-

dijo una vez mas sakura para depsues pasar rapidamente frente al espejo y darse cuenta de algo

-¡HOOOOEEEEEEE¡ESA NO SOY YO!-

grito sakura al darse cuenta que la imagen que proyectaba el espejo no era la suya sino la de uzumaki naruto por lo que de alguna manera las almas de estos 2 personajes habian cambaido de cuerpos...la pregunta es ¿porque?

-¿¡PORQUE PORQUE PORQUE PORQUE¿¡PORQUE ME PASO ESTO DATTEBAYO!?-

gritaba naruto mientars contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo

-¿¡que sucede sakura porque tanto escandalo!?-

de uno d elos cajones del escritorio salio un pequeño ser amarillo con alas similar a un muñeco de felpa el cual se le quedo viendo al uzumaki

-...muy bien niño rubio ¿quien eres y que le hiciste a sakura-chan?¬¬-

dijo el pequeño ser mirando a naruto con una cara de pocos amigos

-¿nani¿osea que puedes verme como en verdad soy?-

dijo naruto mientars se le quedaba viendo al pequeño animal de felpa

-claro que te veo no soy idiota, cualquiera con medio cerebro notaria la diferencia no eers ams que un extraño con la ropa de sakura-chan-

explico el peluche

-entonces explicame porque cuando me miro al espejo aparece la imagen de una niña-

dijo naruto señalando su reflejo en el espejo

-...mmm..esto es muy extraño cuando te miro ati solo veo a un rubio torpe usando la pijam de sakura...pero cuando veo el espejo veo a sakura-chan-

el pequeño ser miraba el reflejo en el espejo y depsues a naruto

-no entiendo que demonios paso aqui...yo solo me fui a dormir en mi cuarto y cuando depserte apareci en este mundo dattbayo-

explico naruto

-...mmmm...si tu estas aqui...eso significa que sakura-chan...-

mientars tanto en el mundo de naruto

-HOOOOEEEEEE¡NO NO NO NO¡ESTO NO ES VERDAD¡DEBE TRATARSE DE UNA HORRIBLE PESADILLA! TTTT-

lloraba sakura mientras seguia mirando su reflejo en aquel espejo

-no lo es niña-

se escucho una voz en la habitacion

-¿quie...quiene sta ahi?-

dijo sakura con temor

-no me encontraras nunca en la habitacion...-

se esucho una vez mas aquella voz

-entonces...¿quien eres y en donde estas?-

pregunto skaura la cua empezaba a asustarse aun mas

-si quieres saber en donde estoy cierra tus ojos niña-

indico la voz por lo que sakura cerro sus ojos temerosa para despues aparecer en un lugar aun mas extraño que el anterior

-¿don...donde estoy ahora?-

se pregunto sakura mientras caminaba por un pasillo con poca luz y con el piso cubierto de agua

-ho...hola?...¿hay alguien aqui?-

dijo sakura mientars continuaba caminando aun con miedo

-detras de ti-

se escuhco una vez mas la voz por lo que sakura volteo su mirada temerosa para observer frente a ella una enorme jaula de la cual se podia apreciar detras de ella un enorme zorro de 9 colas con unos ojos rojos y una sonrisa malevola

-¡HOOOOEEEEEE¿¡quie..quien eres!?-

dijo sakura aterrorizada

-es lo mismo que te pregunto ati niña...¿quien eres y que le hiciste al muchacho?-

pregunto aquel ser detars de la jaula

-yo...yo...-

sakura no podia hablar debido al miedo

-¡RESPONDE!-

grito aquel misetriosa ser cosa que hizo que sakura comensara a llorar

-¡NO LO SE¡NO SE DE QUE MUCHAHCO ME HABLAS¡NISIQUIERA SE QUIEN O QUE ERES TU¡YO SOLO QUIERO IR A CASA CON MI PAPA Y MI HERMANO¡TODO IBA DE MARAVILLA ANOCHE PERO ESTA MAÑANA DESPERTE Y ESTABA EN ESTE MUNDO Y CUANDO ME VI AL ESPEJO VI QUE AHORA YO ERA UN CHICO¡NO SE QUE ESTA PASANDO SOLO QUIERO IR A CASA!-

respondio sakura dejandose caer de rodillas mientars seguia llorando

-¡DEJA DE LLORAR Y CONTESTAME NIÑA!-

dijo el ser que se encontraba detras de la jaula

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAA¡QUIERO IR A CASA QUEIRO IR A CASA QUIERO IR A CASA! TTTT-

dijo sakura la cual no podia dejar de llorar cosa que comenzo a poner nervioso al zorro

-hey...niña ya basta...deja de llorar-

dijo el kyuubi desconcertado pues era la primera vez que veia a un humano llorar

-¡BUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHH¡NO QUIERO ESTAR EN ESTE MUNDO¡NO QUIERO SER UN CHICO¡QUIERO ESTAR EN MI CASA! TTTT-

sakura continuaba llorando lo que desconcerto aun mas al zorro

-ok...niña deja ya de llorar...talvez fui un poco duro contigo...y...l...lo...lo siento...-

dijo kyuubi a regañadientes peus era la primera vez que se etnia que disculpar con una humana

-quiero...quiero ir a casa-

dijo sakura mientars sollozaba

-escucha niña...si quieres regeresar a casa tenemos que descubrir que haces aqui ¿entiendes?-

pregunto el zorro

-ha...hai-

dijo sakura mienatrs se secaba las lagrimas

-lo unico que se es que de alguna manera tu alma y la del muchacho cambiaron de cuerpos...pero solo eso...aunque tambien por alguna extraña arzon yo te veo como en verdad eres-

explico el zorro

-¿a...a que te refieres?-

pregunto sakura

-veras, aunque en el espejo tu proyectas la imagen de naruto por lo cual todos los que te miren veran a naruto...expeto yo que de alguna manera te veo ati niña

-so...souka-

dijo sakura escuchando atentamente lo que el zorro le decia

-asi que amenos que encontremos una explicacion a todo esto tendars que acostumbrarte a ser el muchahco-

dijo el kitsune una vez mas

-ten...tengo miedo...no me...no me quiero quedar asi-

dijo sakura aun derramdno una que otra lagrima

-hey niña espera...no...no llores otravez...porfavor...me perturba verte llorar-

dijo el zorro tratando de evitar que sakura llorara

-snif...snif...no quieroe star aqui...quiero ver a mi hermano y a mi papa...tengo mucho miedo-

dijo sakura quein ya estaba llorando otravez

-...niña...porfavor no llores...no se porque pero...no me agrda que llores ademas llorando no resolveras nada-

dijo el zorro quien se sentia extraño ante al llanto de sakura

-demo...yo...yo quiero regersra a mi mundo-

dijo sakura quien continuaba llorando

-...ok ok te ayudare a regerar a casa niña...solo prometeme que dejaras de llorar-

dijo kyuubi quien seguia perturbado por el llanto de la niña

-¿¡EN VERDAD ME AVS A AYUDAR!?-

pregunto la niña con estrellitas en los ojos

-si...bueno...considareame algo asi como...tu guia cosmico-

explico el zorro no muy contento con la idea

-¡GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!-

dijo sakura abrazandose a una de las patas de aquel inmenso zorro

-...si...como sea-

dijo el kitsune el cual uso el resto de sus colas para "abrazar" a la chica

-solo...no vuelvas a llorar...no se porque pero...me produce un sensacion extraña el verte llorar-

respondio aquel ser

-lo...lo intentare...demo..¿como salgo de este lugar?-

pregunto sakura observando aquel interminable pasillo

-solo cierra tus ojos y cuando los abras estars otraves frente a ese espejo-

explico el zorro

-gracias...eemm...¿y tu eres?U-

pregunto sakura

-me llamo kyuubi...-

se presento el zorro

-gracias...en verdad no sabes el gusto que me da que estes aqui, por cierto soy sakura kinomoto-

dijo la niña sonrindole anets de salir de aquel lugar

-...¿que demonios pasa conmigo¿desde cuando me importa lo que le pase a un humano?...esa niña tiene algo extraño-

se preguntaba kyuubi

por otra parte en el mundo de sakura

-asi que te llamas kerberos-

dijo naruto el cual llebava un rato hablando con el peluche

-asi es-

respondio kero

-...¿y porque demonios cuando me veo al espejo veo a esa chica y me ves como en verdad soy?-

pregunto naruto

-no tengo idea...pero supongo que algo tengo que hacer para ayudarte a regersar a tu mundo-

explico kero

-¿osea que eers algo asi como mi guia?-

pregunto naruto

-podria decirse...-

respondio kero

-¿y que se supone que debo hacer para regersra a mi cuerpo y a mi mundo?-

pregunto naruto

-si lo supiera no estarias aqui mocoso¬¬-

dijo kero quien al parecer no se llebava muy bien con naruto

-¿que clase de guia eres¿que se supone que hago ahora dattebayo?

pregunto naruto

-por el momento tiens que finjir que eres sakura...almenos hasta que encontremos una explicacion a todo esto-

dijo kero

-oye ¿como que finjir que soy sakura? yo nisiquiera la conozco no se como debo actuar...no s enada de este mundo dattebayo TTTT

dijo naruto

-¿y crees que no lo se? pero no hay otra opcion tendras que finir ser skaura mientars investigo que demonios paso-

explico kero

-...ok ok ¿que es lo primero que tengo que hacer dattebayo?-

pregunto naruto

-empieza por vestirte para la escuela-

dijo kero señalando el uniforme de sakura

-...¿es broma verdad?...no me voy a poner eso¬¬U-

se quejo naruto

-¿y crees que sera une spectaculo muy agradable para mi verte con la ropa de sakura-chan? pero desde hoy hasta que encontremos una manera de regresarte eers sakura asi que tienes que vestir como ella-

explico kero

-...espero esto no dure mucho tiempo-

dijo naruto mientars tomo las cosas de sakura

mientras en la dimencion de naruto

-oye kyuubi...¿y que es exactamente lo que hace naruto?-

pregunto sakura mientras miraba curiosa el cuarto de naruto

-bueno...el es un gennin-

explico el kyuubi

-¿gennin?-

pregunto sakura mientras ojeaba alunos pergaminos y demas cosas

-es complicado de explicar pero es el rango ams bajo en una aldea ninja...ya que eles un ninja-

explico el zorro

-un ninja hey...un segundo...conozco a naruto-

dijo sakura mientars se quedaba mirando una foto del equipo 7

-¿¡NANI¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LO CONOSCAS!?-

dijo el zorro sorprendido

-bueno...yamazaki una vez me conto de un manga que el lee que trata de un ninja llamdo naruto...imagino que debe ser el mismo naruto-

explico sakura

-...interesante, asi que de alguna manera en tu mundo saben de la existencia del nuestro-

dijo el zorro

-osea que...si en mi mundo su mundo es parte de un manga...existiria la posibilidad de...-

dijo skaura pesnativa para ser interrumpida por el zorro

-que en este mundo exista un manga acerca de tu mundo-

completo el zorro

-dime...¿sabes de algo asi kyuubi?-

pregunto skaura

-me temo que no...aunque tiene logica lo que tu dices...al parecer de alguna manera neustros mundos estan conectados por lo que debemos ir a una tienda de mangas, talvez ahi encontremos algo util-

explico el zorro

-en verdad estoy muy feliz de que estes aqui kyuubi...no se que haria si nti-

agredecio la niña

-solo...deja de hacer eso quieres?-

dijo el kyuubi desconsertado

-¿hacer que?-

pregunto sakura tan inocente como siempre

-...agradecerme...no se porque pero...me siento extraño-

explico kyuubi

-ok, tratare de no agradecerte mas kyuubi-

sonrio sakura mienatras colocaba la foto del equipo 7 en su lugar

-y dime...¿tienes alguna idea de como llegue aqui?

pregunto a su zorruno compañero

-me temo que no...por lo que mientars encontramos algo tendars que finjir que eres naruto ¿podars hacerlo?-

pregunto el kitsune desde el interior de sakura

-la verdad no lo se...no se nada de este tal naruto...asi que me sera dificil actuar como el-

respondio sakura

-si...te entiendo...pero almenos intentalo...solo hasta que encontremos algo para enviarte de regreso yo por mi parte te explicare acerca de como es el y como debes actuar ¿entendido?-

pregunto kyuubi

-hai, hare mi mejor esfuerzo-

respondio skaura con esa alegria e inocencia que perturbaba al zorro

-bien por ahora lo primero es que te vistas, por suerte hoy naruto no tiene misiones ni nada por el estilo asi que te llevare a dar una vuelta por konoha para que conozcas este mundo mientars te explico lo mas alemental-

explico el zorro

-entendido...demo ¿donde esta su ropa?-

pregunto sakura

-esta tirada por ahi...-

respondio el zorro por lo que la chica mro como la habitacion de naruto era un desastre

-...creo que hara falta un poco de orden aqui-

dicho esto sakura comenzo a buscar al ropa de naruto

-y una cosa mas niña...-

dijo el zorro a sakura quien se estaba poniendo el pantalon

-¿que sucede?-

pregunto la chica tomando ahora la camsieta negra de naruto

-tenemos que prepararte para ele xamen de chuunin-

explico kyuubi mientars sakura terminaba de ponesre la camiseta y tomaba ahora la chamarra

-¿que es un examen de chuunin?-

pregunto sakura con curiosidad mientars se cerraba la chamarra y se colocaba las sandalias

-es..bueno...es complicado de explicar asi que...sera mejor que te lo diga despues...cuando tenags un poco de practica realziando als misioens del muchacho-

explico el zorro mientars sakura se amarraba el protector a la cabeza

-comprendo...aun asi gracias por el aviso kyuubi-

sonrio sakura mientars terminaba de vestirse

-si...como sea-

dijo el zorro aun incomodo por la exesiva dulsura de sakura

-¿y bien¿como me veo?-

pregunto la chica parada frente al espejo

-si quieers que te sea sincero...esa ropa te queda mejor ati que al mocoso-

respondio kyuubi

-gracias...bueno, sera mejor que nos demos prisa aun tenemos cosas que hacer-

dicho esto sakura tomo las llaves de naruto y salio del departamento para comenzar su primer dia como uzumaki naruto

mientars en el mundo de sakura.

-bien...¿como me veo?¬¬U-

dijo naruto no muy contento de tener que que usar ese uniforme escolar y mucho menos de usar una falda tan corta

-...si quieres la verdad...¡TE VES BASTANTE RIDICULO! XD ¡jajajajajajajajajajaj!-

dijo kero el cual no pudo aguantar la risa de ver a naruto con falda ya que si bien esta en el cuerpo de sakura solo kero le ve como es eralmente resultando en un espectaculo muy divertido para el

-¬¬ callate ¿que acaso crees que me gusta usar una falda?-

pregunto naruto moelsto de tener que vestir asi y aun mas de que kero se burlara de el

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡ES UNA ALSTIMA QUE NO TE PUEDAS VER ATI MISMO¡TE VES EN VERDAD GRACIOSO CON ESA ROPA¡JAJAJAJAJAJJA!-

kero seguia riendo a carcajadas

-que vida mas dura la del ninja --U-

se quejo naruto cosa que hizo que kero dejaar de reir

-¿¡NINJA¿¡DIJISTE NINJA!?-

pregunto kero sorprendido

-si dije ninja ¿porque lo preguntas?-

naruto se mostrba un poco confuso

-¿¡Y DICES QUE TE LLAMAS NARUTO!?-

pregunto kero

-si asi me llamo ¿porque tantas preguntas?-

dijo el joven uzumaki

-¡POR ESTO!-

dijo kero lanzandole a naruto una revista de anime a la cara

-no...no puede ser ¡SOY YO!-

dijo naruto sorprendido al ver que en uno de los articulos se encontraba uno que hablaba acerca del manga y anime de naruto

-sabia que habia escuchado ese nombre antes en alguna parte-

dijo kero

-aun no lo puedo creer ¿osea que en su mundo yo soy solo un personaje de anime?-

pregunto naruto

-asi parece...-

dijo kero pensativo

-oye...¿como dices que se llama la chica con la que cambie de cuerpo?-

pregunto naruto intentando recordar algo

-sakura, sakura kinomoto-

explico kero

-porque creo haber oido ese nombre en mi mundo-

explico el rubio

-eso es imposible...amenos que-

kero una vez mas se puso pensativo

-¿a menos que que?-

pregunto naruto

-bueno...ya que aqui tu eres un personaje de anime...existe la posibilidad de que en tu mundo ocurra lo mismo con sakura, talvez oiste su nombre porque ella al igual que tu tiene su propio manga y anime-

explico kero

-ya veo...esto se torna cada vez mas extraño sabes-

dijo naruto

-lo se...pero ya da igual tienes que ir a la escuela-

dijo kero

-no...no peudo salir vestido asi...-

dijo naruto quien seguia sin acostumbrarse a suar una falda

-despreocupate todos los demas que te vean veran a sakura-

explico kero

-pero aun asi...no conozco a esa tal sakura ¿como debo actuar?-

pregunto naruto nervioso

-...es verdad, depsertaras sospechas ok ire contigo a la escuela y te dire como debes actuar ¿entendido?-

dijo kero

-gracais animal de peluche o lo que seas me has slavado la vida-

respiro naruto aliviado

-...que quede claro que hago esto por sakura no por ti¬¬ ¡Y NO ME LLAMES ANIMAL DE PELUCHE¡MI NOMBRE ES KERBEROS!-

se quejo kero

-ok ok como digas kero solo ayudame a salir de esto-

dicho esto naruto tomo la mochila de sakura y metio a kero dnetro de esta

-¡OYE TEN MAS CUIDADO MOCOSO!-

se quejo kero dentro de aquella mochila

-bien...aqui vamos, tengo suerte de que el papa y el hermano de sakura no esten ahora, asi nadie sospechara-

dijo naruto mientras se disponia a abrir la puerta

-¡HEY MOCOSO SE TE ESTA OLVIDANDO ALGO!-

dijo kero desde la mochila

-¿que cosa?-

pregunto naruto

-sakura siemrpe va a la escuea en patines-

explico kero

-...¿es broma verdad?-

dijo naruto con una goat de sudor detras de su cabeza

-no...no es broma-

respondio kero

-¡PERO SI YO NO SE PATINAR DATTEBAYO!-

grito naruto ya que sus problemas apenas habian comenzado...

conrinuara...

¿podran naruto y sakura regersar a sus cuerpos¿como fue que se dio este cambio¿seran capazes de vivi la vida del otro? si desean saberlo no dejen de leer el siguiente capitulo de este extraño fic, hasta el proximo capitulo

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: bueno pues...¿que les puedo decir?...se que es una idea rara...MUY rara pero bueno, todo surgio hace como 1 semana en una conversacion con una amiga mia que de ehhco fue la que me dio la idea...y me obligo a hacer este fic mientars ella hara los dibujos...les daria la url donde verlos pero pues no peudo ponerla aqui asi que si alguien desea ver los dibujos del fic pongae en contacto conmigo o con kaoru okino para el asunto de los dibujos...y bueno, dejenme un review ya que quiero saber que les parece esta extraña idea y porfavor no me maten...bueno peus dicho todoe sto les dire que este fic tratare de hacerlo lo mas breve posible, si peudo seran solo 10 capitulos epor pues...aver a cuantos llegamos bueno pues gracais pro leer el fic y disculpen sin este capitulo les parecio corto pero es solo el comeinzo, aun les esperan muchas cosas a naruto y sakura ya que aun falta como interactuaran con los demas personajes... esto del cmabio no sera nada facil, sayonara dattebayo

P.S. finalmente queiro agradecer a kaoru okino por la idea que si bien es DEMACIADO rara XD ¡AUN ASI ES MUY DIVERTIDA DATETBAYO!


	2. Chapter 2

hola...si bueno...se que supuestamente debi d ehaber hehco el capitulo 2 del fic pero...debo informarles que NO HABRA MAS CAPITULOS lo que sucede es que...bueno he recibido criticas del foro de los malos fics y sus autores y tiene razon en que este fic tiene miels de errores y demas...ademas a ninguno de aquel foro le agrado la idea pero para nada...incluso me llego un review bastante ofensivo...cosa que confirmaba lo que ya me habian dicho ESTE FIC APESTA...obvio no con esas palabras pero en resumen en el foro comentaban mi fic y pues...noe stan muy deacuerdo con el asi que he decidido eliminar este...y el resto de mis fanfics ya que no deseo seguir moelstandolos bueno eso era todo lo que tenia que decir asi que ESTE FIC SE CANCELA Y CREANME JAMAS VOLVERE A ESCRIBIR UN FANFIC MIENTARS VIVA me disculpo enormemente con el foro de los malos fics por haberlos moelstado escribiendoe sta tonteria epro creanme jamas volveer a hacer fics...sayonara


End file.
